The Dhampir Twins
by TravyMcNavy184
Summary: Rayne and Lucas Baudelaire, the Dhampir Twins, are on a mission to destroy the GGG. Though opposites in tastes and styles, they are the strongest team in the Brimstone Society. Any enemy, human or otherwise, will fall before them in their mission to stop a egomaniac and his organization's quest to conquer the world through supernatural artifacts.
1. Prologue

**Hello all, TravyMacNavy184 here. I decided to do a revamp of the Dhampir Twins. One of my friends read this and thought I could make it a little longer, which I am trying to do. I am going to make them longer by adding a few lines of dialogue and make some scenes a little longer than they were portrayed in the original game. So yeah, the first few chapters will be redone and made a little longer. So anyway, here is the first chapter of The Dhampir Twins. And before I forget, I own nothing except any and all original characters, everything else belongs to the respective owners of Bloodrayne.**

The Dhampir Twins

Prologue

 **Remote village somewhere in the mountains of Europe 1933**

It was a dark and cold night in the remote village, the streetlights were lit but not a soul was in sight. The buildings were adorned with crosses on their doors and windows and all the lights were out. The only thing that occupied the streets were various cars. From atop the roof of the village's church, three figures, all men one tall, one short by a few inches, and the final one was medium in height, trailing the taller one by a good inch, stood overlooking the street. They were wearing purple robes with their hoods up, hiding their faces.

"Tell me again. Why are we in a vampire ghetto after sunset?" the taller man asked in a demanding tone..

"Be patient, wait, watch." The shorter man answered.

Suddenly, their was life in the empty streets! Two people, a man and woman, were running through the streets. From the sweat they were protruding, they seemed to be running for their lives. They continued to run until the woman tripped. The man helped her back on her feet, until suddenly, a harpoon shot out of the alley behind the couple, wrapped around the mans neck, and pulled him into the alley. The man screamed in agony and the woman can only watch and listen in horror.

"These are the ones we have been watching." the medium man said

Finally, the screaming stopped and suddenly, the man's severed head came flying out of the alley and rolled to the woman's feet. The woman looked in horror at the decapitated head at her feet. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" said a voice coming from the darkness of the alley. The woman heard footsteps approaching her. Suddenly, two figures emerged from the darkness. The figures were revealed to be a boy and a girl of American decent. Both were roughly the same age, roughly late teens, the same height with a fair skin complexion and light blue eyes. They also had shoulder length red hair, the girl's was straight while the boy's was scruffier in appearance. The girl was dressed in a black and red corset, skin tight matching pants, long finger-less gloves, and high heeled leather boots. She was armed with blades on her arms which were stained with the blood of the male victim. The boy was wearing a black long sleeved buttoned shirt with a red vest and black pants and black boots. He also wore a long black trench coat. He also held a Japanese katana with a gold guard and sheathed in a red scabbard. Both wore sadistic smiles on their faces, revealing their fangs.

"So who are these two?" The taller man asked his companions.

"The Baudelaire Twins, Rayne and Lucas. Born on September 20, 1915. Of the two, Rayne is the oldest by twelve minutes. Their father is a very powerful high ranking vampire noble named Kagan. He raped their mother and nearly drove her to the brink of insanity. She tried to escape with her children, but they didn't get very far. When they were five, their father tracked them down and killed not just her, but everyone on her side of the family, apparently this is standard procedure for any of his half blood children. He wants to make sure they have no one to turn to but him. That is until Professor Tremayne found them first. He took them in and raised them as his own, even taught them how to fight and defend themselves." The short man answered the tall man's question. "In terms of combat preferences, Rayne prefers close quarter combat, likes to get very close and personal. Her brother on the other hand, prefers more mid range combat, but can resort to close combat when he needs to. If memory serves." Finished the medium man.

"Regardless, we have no use for vampires in our ranks. This is a waste of time." The tall man pessimistically said.

"Not vampires, half vampires. All the strengths, fewer weaknesses."

At this point, the woman fell to her knees and started to weep. The twins approach the woman, never losing their smiles and stopped in front of the crying woman. They immediately sensed something was up, they looked at each other and nodded, at which point they readied their weapons, Rayne activating her arm blades while Lucas unsheathed his katana. Then the woman raised herself and hissed at the twins. She had darkened skin, white pupiless eyes, and fangs, and proceeded to strike at the twins, managing to get a hit in on the twin's faces. The twins began to fight with the now revealed vampire woman.

"Hmm, they picked a dangerous place to feed."

"They're hunting, looking for their father."

The vampire then pounced towards the twins. Rayne then performed a spin kick at the woman, knocking her to the ground. Lucas then ran towards her and delivered a kick to her face, further stunning her. Rayne then put a her foot on their targets back to keep her from getting up. As the vampire struggled to try and get free, Rayne then grabbed her left arm and twisted in causing her to cry in agony. Lucas then pointed his sword towards the downed vampire's throat. "Don't even think about trying anything funny whore." He said to her and shooting her an very angry glare.

"The Brimstone Society-" the taller man began.

"The Brimstone Society needs them." The shorter man interrupted.

"Yes, we will extend an invitation. Now come on, it's time to go." The medium man finished. The two robed men proceeded to leave the area, but not before the man left two necklaces on opposite ends of the cross on the roof of the church. As his companions were walking away, the medium man turned around at where the twins were fighting the vampire. "I hope this helps you two in finding what you are looking for." He said to himself and turned to join his companions.

Back to the twins, they continued their interrogation of their target. "Where is he bitch!." Rayne asked, applying more pressure to her arm, causing her to groan in pain. "Don't make this any harder for us or you. Just tell us where we can find him and maybe we'll make your death quick and painless." Lucas added.

The vampire just chuckled at their threats. "What the hell are you laughing about freak?" Rayne asked angrily. "Screw you you filthy half-breeds, you will both die and join your whore of a mother in Hell soon enough." She arrogantly said and proceeded to let out a ear shattering shriek. The twins knew she was calling for help of other vampires in the area. Rayne then stuck the blade on her right arm into the back of the vampire's head and lift her in the air. Rayne then let go of her and Lucas sliced her head off, ending the vampires cry for help, her blood slowly leaving her open neck wound and spilling out onto the street. Rayne then retracted her arm blades while Lucas wiped the blood of his sword using the woman's clothes before he sheathed his blade.

"Damn it all. She just had to go and do that, didn't she." Rayne said

"You think any other fang faced freaks heard that?" Lucas asked his sister.

They then heard shrieks similar to the one their target let out. The twins looked around and knew that more were on the way. "That answer your question?" Rayne asked sarcastically. "Come on we need to get out of here before they show up."

"Yeah, I much rather not fight any more than we already have, but not before leaving a little present for these freaks." He said with a sadistic smile as he reached into his coat and took out a grenade. He pulled the pin and dropped the grenade in a spin. "Come on, lets get to higher ground before that goes off." His twin sister nodded in agreement and the two jumped to the nearest rooftop, the closest being the church.

At this point five vampires burst out the surrounding buildings and found the decapitated corpses of their fellow vampires and started looking around for their killers. They heard a noise and converged on in, only to look down and see a spinning grenade. Three seconds later, the grenade detonated, killing the vampires.

The twins safely made it to the top of the roof of the church. They managed to avoid another fight with the vampires, but they were not very happy they had to kill their informant.

"Well, that was ultimately a waste of time. Months of tracking them and for what?" Rayne yelled out loud and walking back and forth around the roof top angrily.

"Rayne you need to calm down, getting angry won't help us here." Lucas said trying to calm his angry sister.

"You're right. You're right. Not helping." She said, throwing her hands up for emphasis. She began to calm down, even taking deep breaths. She then sat down on a corner of the roof to collect her thoughts.

"Well, our only lead to that bastard is now dead and now we are back to nothing."

"So, what do we do now?"

Lucas shook his head as he has no idea how to go about their situation when he noticed something on the nearby cross. "Hey, whats that over there?" he said pointing to the cross, causing Rayne to look at where he was pointing. They walked to the mysterious objects and examined them. The objects in question were silver necklaces with single red gemstones in the centers. What made these necklaces stand out was that they both had the Leviathan Cross embedded in the gemstones. The twins looked at each other and knew what this meant.

"Looks like we had an audience tonight." Rayne said taking the necklace off the cross.

"And the Brimstone Society no less." Added Lucas "I guess the Professor believes we earned a place in it's ranks."

"I don't know, I don't like the idea of being ordered around and people looking over us."

"It's not like we have much of a choice Rayne, we can't exactly go around the world, hunt down every vampire out there and hope they know where Kagan is hiding out. With the Brimstone Society, they have nearly unlimited resources at their disposal to combat the supernatural; books, weapons, tactics. If anyone can help us track down and kill Kagan, it's them."

"Is this all about killing that shit stain, or is this all about gaining entry to their 'secret' library Professor Tremayne told you about?" Rayne asked rather smugly.

"Can't it be both? Look Rayne I know you aren't exactly fond of being ordered around, but these people are the only way we could get a better lead on Kagan. Plus, they have people all over the world, one of their international contacts surely would get a lead on him." Lucas pleaded with his sister, who put her finger to her chin to think.

After a few minutes, Rayne came to a decision. "Alright, as much as it pains me, you are right Lucas, they can help track down that bastard, even if it means we have to be their attack dogs in return." She decided.

"Well then, I suggest we head to The Brimstone Society HQ in France, the nearest airstrip is about eighty miles away. Shall we get going then 'Miss Baudelaire'?"

"'Mr. Baudelaire', that just might be the best idea you've had all night."

With that, the twins pocketed their necklaces, ran to the opposite end of the roof, and jumped down to the street below. They then walked to the nearby alley and went inside. Once in the alley, they located an object that was covered with a tarp. The object was a motorcycle with a side car Lucas 'acquired' before they went to the village and hid before conducting their mission. Once they got on the bike, with Lucas driving and Rayne sitting in the sidecar, Lucas started the bike and the twins proceeded to the entrance to the village. Once on the road, they began the long drive to the town with the nearest airstrip.

 **A Few Hours Later**

After a hours of driving, the twins ditched the motorcycle by a park and headed for the airstrip. Since they couldn't board an airplane with their weapons without causing a panic, they had no choice but to sneak onboard an outbound plane for France. After sneaking onto the tarmac, they found a lone guard patrolling about. Lucas went up to the guard, took out a knife and put it to the guards throat.

"Don't move. Don't make a sound." He said to the guard.

"P-p-p-please, don't kill me, I don't have anything. I swear." He begged

"Calm down, I'm not going to kill you. Just answer my question and I'll let you go. Which plane is going to France?"

"Look for the plane with the designation N015E on the side. That plane is going nonstop to France and it leaves in twenty minutes. Please, I told you what you want, now you'll let me go right?"

"Yes, thank you...and good night." Lucas said causing the guard to gained a confused expression. After all the guard saw was black since Lucas struck him on the back of his head, knocking him out cold.

"Nice one." Rayne complimented her brother. "Thanks. Here, help me move him." Lucas grabbed the guard under his arms while Rayne grabbed him by his ankles. They the took the unconscious guard and carried him to the side of a nearby hangar, out of sight of the remaining guards on the tarmac.

"Alright, now we have to find the plane with N015E on the side and that is our ticket to France." Lucas said as the twins looked around the tarmac for their plane.

"There it is!" Rayne said pointing in the direction of the plane. "Alright, come on sister, we have a plane to catch." With that they took off in a sprint to sneak aboard the plane.

Once the twins made it to the plane, they opened the door going to the cargo hold and snuck inside. Once in, they sat down in a space that was not occupied by luggage. After the twenty minute mark, the plane began to pick up speed and the twins noticed that they were in the air headed for France. "Alright, next stop, France."

"I don't know about you little brother, but I am going to catch up on some sleep."

"Sounds like a good idea, we got a good seven and half hour flight."

With that, the twins fell got comfortable and fell asleep on the plane, their heads nearly touching each other's in their slumber. The Baudelaire twins were finally on their way to the headquarters of the Brimstone Society in Paris, France. They had no idea what to expect when they got there or what things they would have to do in order to get the next lead on their father, but nothing and no one was going to stop them from killing Kagan and avenging their mother as well as her family, no matter the trial ahead of them, but they can worry about that at a later time. For now, after a long and tiring mission, they caught up on some well deserved sleep.

 **And Cut. There is the first chapter of the redux of The Dhampir Twins. Let me know what you think in the comments. And as mentioned before I don't need to stress that this is my first fanfiction, so if you do leave any comments, nothing to demeaning, but if you tell me what you think it can be improved, then please let me know. Until then, enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone, here is the Redux of Chapter two, hope everyting makes sense, everything is where it needs to be, etc. Anyway, Chapter three is just about done, just have to proofread it and then the redux of that chapter goes up. As always I own nothing but the OCs.**

Chapter 1

First Mission

 **Brimstone Society Headquarters. Paris, France six months earlier**

The twins arrived in the Brimstone Society Headquarters and were currently in the office of the one who leads the organization. The man himself was an older man in his late sixties wearing a brown business suit, matching pants and dress shoes, he even wore black rimmed glasses to complete the look. This man was Professor Tremayne, the man who runs the Brimstone Society and the man who found the twins after the brutal murder of their mother. He took them in and taught them all they know about hunting monster, from trolls to vampires. His office was surrounded by bookshelves and lined with books that detailed various subjects rangingfrom monster lore to legends of the occult. The Professor was hugging his adopted children, a gesture the twins returned in kind. "Welcome back my children, oh how I've missed you both." He said embracing the twins.

"We missed you too Professor." Said Lucas

"So I guess these mean we passed your little initiation." Said Rayne holding up her necklace.

"Indeed it does, welcome to the Brimstone Society my children."

"So, what now?"

"Well..." began the professor before taking a seat at his desk. "You two are going to have to get a bit more training in before we send you out on your first assignment." His statement shocked the twins immensely.

"Training? Are you being serious right now?" Rayne asked shockingly.

"I am Rayne, while you two are very well versed in combat, I'm afraid there are other things out there that you two aren't prepared for."

"Forgive me Professor, but I have to agree with Rayne. We have had our share of creatures of the supernatural and we manage to handle ourselves just fine."

"While that may be true Lucas, what if you come across something far more powerful and dangerous? Something beyond supernatural?" Tremayne asked adjusting his glasses.

"Like what?" Asked Rayne.

"Look, just trust me on this, there are things out there that creatures like vampires consider to come only from there worst nightmares. Believe me, I have nothing but faith in your abilities, but I only want what is best for both of you. Please, I urge you two. I already lost my family, I don't want to lose you both too" Tremayne pleaded wholefully with the twins, a hint of love and concern in his voice.

This was enough to shoot the twins down from any more arguing. Because of prior experience dealing with humans, the twins didn't have any love or sympathy for humanity, despite their heritage. It was a different story with Tremayne. He took the twins in and raised them, loved them even, as if they were his own children. The twins in turn loved Tremayne like a father and thought the world of him and they couldn't even imagine what they would do if they lost him. With that they stood down and allowed the Professor to continue his proposal.

"Alright, we'll undergo the training. When do we start?" Rayne said. Lucas nodded his head in agreement with his sisters statement.

Hearing that put Tremayne's mind to ease. "Very well, we shall start first thing in the morning. So for now, you two have had a long night. Take this time to rest. But before you go, there's someone-"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

The twins looked towards the door.

"Ah, perfect timing. Come in." Called Tremayne.

The door opened and a figure entered the office. "You wanted to see me Professor?" A feminine voice asked. The twins were rather shocked at the appearance of the woman who entered.

"Children, I would like you two to meet your new mentor." Tremayne said gesturing to the woman, who in turn smiled at her new students, revealing her fangs.

 **Mortton, Louisiana Present Time**

An airboat was cruising through the swampy waters on a dark, hot night on the Louisiana bayou. The only sounds in air tonight were the frogs croaking and the crickets chirping in the quiet night air. On the air boat, three people were onboard riding to their destination, the twins and their mentor. The mosquitoes were out en force, looking for anything to suck blood from. This annoyed the twins to no end since the one thing they hated more than vampires were insects, mosquitoes especially. Rayne swatted a mosquito that was on her arm. "Gah, damn bloodsuckers." She said, wiping the swatted bug on her pants. "Indeed." Lucas said swatting one that was flying near his face with both hands. "What the good lord was thinking when he made these disgusting things I'll never know."

"Careful with your relatives you two." the third person at the bow of the airboat said. The voice belonged to a beautiful woman in who appeared to be in her mid twenties wearing a purple top with a hole cut out in the front, revealing some cleavage. The top of her dress wrapping around her neck. She also wore knee high boots. There were small blades housed in the compartments on the opposite side of her boots. This woman was Mynce, a fellow Dhampir and the twins' mentor during their time with the Brimstone Society. Mynce took the twins under wing when they joined the Brimstone Society and taught them even more efficient and brutal ways to utilize their vampire lineage to be the perfect assassins.

"They should have more sense." Rayne said sarcastically. Earning a chuckle from her brother.

"Thanks for dragging us out here Mynce, Rayne and I just love the water." Lucas said to their mentor

"You two are only half vampire. A dip might hurt, but it won't kill you." Mynce warned the twins, a hint of concern in her voice.

"So does sticking a finger in our eye. Doesn't mean we have to do it." Rayne retorted to their teacher, earning a glare from her brother. "Rayne, show some respect, will you. Mynce is going out of her way to personally oversee us on our first mission, try not to be a smart ass."

"Whatever." She responded.

"No time for pleasantries Reminds me of your half-siblings." Mynce said

"I'm just confidant in my own abilities." Retorted Rayne, causing her brother to roll his eyes.

"So am I. I'm confidant in both of your abilities. But as your brother said, this is your first assignment for the Brimstone Society, so everything must go according to plan. Now, what do we know so far?" She asked the twins.

Lucas was the first to give the details as he pulled out and opened the mission dossier from a bag they brought with them. "Alright, according to the newspapers, the people of Mortton, Louisiana are turning into a new type of monster. The locals are calling them "mutates". Lucas began.

"Doctors are under the impression that a new disease is the cause, so they had the whole area quarantined." Rayne said finishing the report. "Oh, she reads the reports, I'm impressed." Lucas said sarcastically, causing Rayne to gain a tick mark.

"What you think I just skim through them Lucas?" Rayne asked irkingly. Lucas just looked away and whistled casually. This caused their mentor to shake her head, but also giggle.

"Honestly, you two can be quite a handful. But you both make me so proud." Mynce said with a smile, causing Lucas to gain a small blush. His sister saw this and smiled wickedly. She knew she would have to pick on Lucas for this later.

"Anyway, there are also numerous known biological masses in the town. They appear to be the 'carriers of the condition." Lucas added.

"And that is where you two come in. Destroy the sources of the infection and as many of the infected townspeople as possible. The disease cannot spread beyond the village."

"Sort of a radical cure don't you think?"

"From what I read what the disease does, I think we'd be doing these poor bastards a favor."

"Lucas is right Rayne. The disease in it's final stages liquefies the brain and then it runs out the ears and noses." Mynce added causing Rayne to gag and Lucas to shudder. "Talk about one hell of a cold."

The three Dhampirs continued their boat ride further down the bayou until they finally reached their destination; the church on the outskirts of the town. They docked on the shore and got off the boat.

"One of the biological masses was found at the end of this road. In a graveyard behind the church. We'll meet up there."

As the trio approached the church, they noticed something near the telephone pole. "Hey, what's that?" Asked Lucas. Upon closer inspection, it appeared to be stomach bile with what looked like human bones in it. And the bones looked like they were still being broken down by the acid in the bile. Just looking at it disgusted the twins. "What is it?" asked Rayne putting a hand to cover her nose to try and keep out the smell..

"It is, or I should say 'was' human. Might be remains from the final stages of the disease, but there is something not quite right about it. Let's check inside." Mynce said as she turned towards the church and walked to the door and opened the door. "Hmmmm, seems like somebody made their last stand here. You two grab some guns if you want." She finished as she walked into the church.

The twins soon followed after her inside. Once inside, they got a good look of their new surroundings., they noticed some firearms and ammunition on the floor, ranging from colt revolvers to double barrel shotguns. They also noticed various crosses on the pulpit in the front of the church. "Good thing we're not hypersensitive to holy items like some vampires." Rayne said

"No kidding, I guess sometimes being half and half has it's advantages." Added Lucas

They then looked over to the other side of the church to see their mentor at a desk at the end. "You two should be all set. I'm going to leaf through these documents. Maybe I can find something about past outbreaks of the disease." At this point, they all heard what appeared a noise coming form outside the church.

GROOOOOOAN

Lucas went to the nearest window and activated his aura vision, causing the irises to turn a darker blue. Aura vision, a power both twins shared, allows them to "see what can't be seen by the human eye" as some would put it. It allows the twins to clearly see all living enemies nearby regardless of how dark it is, even revealing secret entrances. It even gave some areas a bright bluish glow to indicate something important. Using aura vision, they can see living beings through walls and doors. The twins can even see the strength and vitality of their target to give them a rough indication of their health.

Outside, the 'mutates' began to emerge from the swamp water. They all had dead, lifeless eyes, pale, rotting skin, with blood coming out of various areas of their bodies. Some of them had rotted flesh so severe, it degraded all the way to the bone. A couple of them had the entire chest area exposed, revealing the ribs, sternum, and organs, some had sections of their faces missing, some even had tendrils for fingers. They all started to wallow out of the water and limp towards the church. From what the younger Baudelaire twin could see with his aura vision, at least two dozen mutates, all which gave off a bright red glow, were swarming the front door of the church. "Looks like we're getting some company." Said Lucas.

"Well then, why don't go give them a proper welcome." Rayne said as she went towards the various weapons on the floor. She picked up a couple of shotguns and pistols, tossing her brother a couple of the firearms, resulting in a sadistic smile from him after he caught them. "Alright, let's go kill us some rotting freaks." Rayne spun a double barrel shotgun in her hand and gained the same smile as Lucas, who pulled back the hammers on the revolvers in his hands, and both went towards the front door and readied their weapons.

The mutates started banging on the door when suddenly-

BOOOOOM.

The twins both burst through the door, destroying it and surprising the mutates outside. They turned to their opposite sides and fired their weapons at the undead former humans, Rayne blowing the head of a nearby mutate with a shotgun and Lucas shooting the head of another mutate with a revolver, the result being a large hole out the back of it's head. The twins landed on the ground outside as the mutates they killed dropped to the ground. Rayne then threw the double barrel since it was empty and took out the trench gun. Five mutates converged on Rayne, who proceeded to shoot them with her shotgun, blowing hole after hole in their midsections while Lucas was dual wielding revolvers killing mutates left and right. When they ran out of ammo, they bought out their blades, Rayne with her arm blades and Lucas with his katana. They mutates kept coming but the twins just kept slicing them apart, Rayne was slicing limb after limb off of any mutate that she came near. Lucas on the other hand, after being surounded by five mutates, he got into a stance and quickly drew his sword.

SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH

He slashed the mutates surrounding him and then sheathed his sword. Once he did, the mutates that surrounded him fell to the ground dead, they were sliced at the torso and their heads were decapitated. After a few minutes and multiple dismemberments, only a couple of mutates were left standing and they were feeling low on energy, they grabbed them and sank their fangs into them, draining them of their blood. After all was said and done, more that two dozen mutates lay dead.

"Well, that's one way to give a welcome, don't you think?"

Rayne just shrugged at the question. "I just hope we don't get anything from drinking their blood."

"Tainted blood hasn't stopped us before Rayne, why would it now?"

"Good point. Come on, we need to meet up with Mynce further up ahead."

The twins cleaned their blades of the mutates blood, discarded their empty weapons and then proceeded away from the church to the wall that surrounded the town. They encountered Mynce near said wall, in front of a plaque. The wall in question was thirty feet high and looks like it stretched across the entirety of Mortton, Louisiana.

"This wall stretches across the whole town. Thirty feet high." Their mentor said.

"We can see that. So what?"

"From what I understand , even the earliest French settlers feared something in these swamps."

"I wonder what is it exactly that they feared?"

Turning her head, Mynce then saw something that caught her eye. "What's this?" She inquired.

"It's a plaque, let see what it says." Lucas said. He cleared his throat and began. "After our dark year, in 1873, the first stone of this great Wall of Fortitude was laid. With this plaque mounted in the year 1888 of our Lord, construction is complete. May this Wall of Fortitude, with the grace of God, shield us from evil and keep us safe now and forever."

"Seems like they built that wall for nothing." Rayne said sarcastically.

"No kidding."

"I'm going to see what else I can find in those books. Meanwhile, you two should take out those bio-masses. The first one's in the graveyard. I'll meet up with you two there."

Mynce then left the twins to do more research, leaving them with their assignment. "Shall we then brother mine?"

"Lead the way my dear sister."

The twins then ran towards a telephone line and jumped on the line. With that, they ran across the line across the water towards the graveyard, ready for whatever they will come across to destroy the first confirmed bio-mass.

 **And Cut right there. Next Chapter, the twins get a look at what is causing the infection in the small Southern Village.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody, here is the redux of Chapter three (Chapter two storywise). As always, i don't own anything from Bloodrayne except the OCs. SO from here on out, the next chapters to come will be entirely of my design, so sit back, relax and enjoy the story.**

Chapter 2

The Swamp Monsters

Rayne and Lucas continue to run across the telephone line towards the graveyard where the first confirmed bio mass was reported. "So this bio mass, what do you think we should be looking for?" Asked Rayne.

"You mean aside from all these rotting undead flesh addicts? Something that definitely sticks out like a sore thumb."

"Oh yeah that definitely helps Constable." Rayne responded sarcastically

"Hey you know what-"

"Shut up, were here."

And sure enough, right in front of them was a speck of land that was loaded with tombstones. If that wasn't a giveaway, there was also an archway entrance with the word cemetery on it. Sure enough, the twins arrived at the cemetery where the bio mass is located. Inside the cemetery, a few mutates could be seen roaming the grounds, some of them were even wielding firearms. "Well, looks like we'll have to entertain some people before getting to the bio mass."

"Well, let's not keep them waiting." They readied their weapons and jumped from the phone line onto the cemetery grounds. The mutates noticed their presence and limped towards them to attack them. Rayne was killing the mutates with her trench gun and remaining double barrel shotguns she didn't disard while Lucas was killing his portion of mutates with the revolvers, shooting each of the mutates in front of him in their heads with deadly marksmanship. When they ran out of ammo, they discarded their weapons and proceeded to slice the remaining mutates apart. Once the undead creatures were dealt with, they continued further into the graveyard, only to stop when nearly half of the area was submerged in water. The twins knew that touching the water would harm them greatly. "Well great, any ideas Rayne?"

"Looks like if we want to go any further, we'll have to hop across using the tombstones." Rayne answered her brother.

"I guess that's our only option at this point. Hey, what's that?" He asked activating his aura vision.

"What's what?"

"There, inside that chapel." Lucas pointed at the chapel. Rayne activated her own aura vision and did indeed notice that there was something moving inside. "Let's go check it out." They deactivated their aura vision and proceed to the nearest tombstone and jumped on it. They then started hopping from one tombstone to the next, being careful not to touch the water. Thanks to their half vampire lineage, their jumping capabilities were increased far beyond a human's. Once they were in range of the chapel, they noticed it had a huge hole in the wall big enough for them to jump through. Once inside, they were treated to a rather interesting surprise.

The mysterious entities were four large man-sized spider creatures, each possessing four long limbs attached to small bodies, no visible eyes and jaws surrounded by tentacles. Their bodies were all yellow in color.

The creatures hissed at the twins before dismounting from the wall they were on. Rayne and Lucas were rather disgusted at the sight of the creatures since they hated insects of all shapes and sizes. These ones however, definitely went into their book as extremely disgusting insects that they wanted nothing more than to stomp with the bottom of a steel toed boot. "What the hell are these things?" Wondered Lucas.

"You think these could be the bio masses?"

"Well if they are, you know what that means." Rayne and Lucas gained sadistic smiles on there faces and readied their blades to kill these creatures. They all charged at each other, but the twins quickly made short work of them by dismembering their legs, causing these spider creatures to screech in agony. "Well, that was easier than I thought." Rayne said out loud watching the creatures writhe in pain. "Yeah, talk about major disappointment. I was expecting more of a challenge." Responded Lucas.

"Whatever, lets get the hell out of here."

"Right behind you."

The twins went to exit the chapel when they heard a noise coming from their fallen prey. When they turned around, they were distraught to see that the spiders were regenerating their lost limbs. Once their limbs were restored, they faced the twins and once again hissed at them. "Well, that's definitely not good. Any ideas?"

"I got one." One of the creatures lunged for Lucas, who dodged the attack and dismembered the legs again, only this time he also stabbed it in the dead before beheading it. His sister followed his example and the remaining three spiders met with the same fate as their companion. "That was pretty smart actually." Rayne complimented her brother. "Yes well, when all else fails, aim for the head." Lucas replied as he swiped his sword, in the process, any blood that was on the blade flew right off the blade. With the blood of his sword, he placed it back in the scabbard.

With the creatures dealt with, the twins exited the chapel and proceeded to the other side of the graveyard. Along the way, more of the spider creatures and mutates began popping up from the water as well as the graves to hinder their progress , but like all before them, they fell to the Baudelaires. Once they reached the end of the graveyard, they noticed what looked like a large mound of flesh protruding from the ground. What's more, is that those spider creatures were popping out of it. Rayne then had a theory. "The bio mass, it's a nest." The spider creatures they have been encountering since they entered the graveyard can be seen spewing out of the bio mass.

"Well that would certainly explain where these ugly things are coming from. One thing is for sure, that thing has to go if we want to stop these ugly bastards."

"Right, you deal with the spiders, I'll get the nest."

"Alright, plus I think it's time we try out that new ability we got." Lucas said getting a nod from his sister. What Lucas was talking about was their blood rage. Blood rage temporarily enhances their strength and speed, making far deadlier than they are now, the drawback is they become so consumed by their blood lust, they cannot block. They closed their eyes and concentrated. When they opened their eyes, their irises were blood red and their pupils became slitted, they even bared their fangs and let out a demonic screech to show they weren't playing around, the world around them being enveloped in red. By this time, about fifteen of the spiders creatures had emerged from the nest. They ran towards the twins, letting out screeches of their own. Rayne jumped over the creatures and ran towards the nest. Lucas stood his ground and prepared his sword, once they were in range, he unsheathed his sword and started slicing and dicing the spiders.

While this was going on, Rayne landed in front of the nest, sporting a sadistic smile. She performed slicing techniques and lethal acrobatic kicks of her own on the nest. Rayne made quick work of the nest, easily destroying it without breaking a sweat. Her blood lust still not satisfied yet, even with it's destruction, she looked behind her and noticed there were still a few spiders left so she jumped right in to help her brother. Dismembering and beheading the remaining spiders, the twins let out a deep breath and calmed down, their eyes returning to their former light blue color. "Well, that is what I call a workout, wouldn't you agree Rayne?" Lucas asked his sister.

"No doubt, at least this provided more entertainment than what we encountered back at that chapel."

Clap...clap...clap...clap...clap.

The they heard faint clapping. They looked around and then up at the top of the wall to see their mentor, Mynce, applauding their performance with a slight smile on her face.

"Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant. Well done you two. I expected nothing less from my prized students." Mynce praised her pupils, causing Lucas to blush once again, this time going unnoticed by Rayne.

"You know you could have jumped in and helped." Said Rayne

"And let you two miss out on the learning experience? I don't think so." Mynce replied to her. She then looked towards the dead spider creatures that littered the burial grounds. "Strange creatures, aren't they?"

"Strange isn't the first word to come to mind." Replied Rayne as both twins approached the mausoleum.

"Took the words right out of my mouth. Any idea what they are Mynce?" Replied Lucas.

Mynce then jumped off the high wall and onto the roof of the mausoleum in front of the twins. "I'm not sure, but it seems they carry a disease that causes mutations in humans."

"The Mutates." Lucas said wide eyed at the realization.

"Right, and remember those sludge mounds we've been finding everywhere?" Mynce asked as she jumped off the roof and right in front of Rayne and Lucas.

"Please tell me they aren't what I think they are." Lucas asked his their teacher with a hopeful tone.

"I wish I could Lucas. The sludge mounds were indeed human. What's left of them anyway. The spider creatures regurgitate what they eat." Mynce responded, causing the twins to gag, almost to the point of vomiting. "I was afraid you were going to say that."

"Like I said, strange doesn't begin to cover it."

"Hello? Hello? Is somebody dere?"

The twins and their teacher heard a new voice coming from the mausoleum. They walked to the door and knocked on it. "Open up." Mynce demanded.

"Are the Maraisreq gone?" The voice asked.

"Is what gone?"

"The Maraisreq. 'Swamp monster.' That's what the Creole called them."

"Are dey gone?"

"Yes, they're gone sir. Now open the door." Lucas answered the man's question.

The man the voice belonged to complied and opened the door. The man was revealed to be in his early to mid thirties with black hair and brown eyes and sporting a goatee. He was wearing a white tanktop shirt with black pants. His clothes appeared to be covered in stains. Whether it was dirt or blood was anyone's guess.

The man then backed up in fear and put his hands in front of him as if to protect himself from his 'rescuers'. "Mon Dieu, les diables!" (My god, the devils.) He said in sheer horror, causing the three Dhampirs to scowl at the man. They could tell the man was scared halfway out of his mind, but after they killed the monsters and destroyed their nest they spawned from, they half expected a little bit of gratitude, not to be called devils.

"Nice welcome for the rescue team. Who are you?"

"I'm Jean Sigmon. I'm dee grave digger." The man now known as Jean identified himself, calming down in the process.

"What the hell happened here?" Asked Rayne.

"I don' know. I hid in 'ere when those tings came. Dey can't get in without dem holes." Jean responded to the question.

"Alright, Jean you stay put. This place is obviously safe. We'll bring other survivors here." Mynce said to the grave digger.

"We not leaving?"

"Not yet. You'll be safe here for a while longer."

"Okay, okay. Send dem here to Famille Termaine mausoleum and we wait." Jean reluctantly agreed with the older Dhampir and shut and locked the door.

"Well, like I said, it would seem they built this wall for nothing." Rayne said getting a nod from Lucas.

"Maybe. Or maybe this time around things got worse. These creatures are very insect-like. Seems every thirty years they swarm." Mynce replied. "In any event, if you two find anyone healthy and alive, send them here. But don't forget about the nests."

The twins just shrugged at her response. This may have been their first mission but they certainly weren't greenhorns to forget their primary objective. "Don't worry Mynce, we haven't forgotten why we came here. We'll get the job done." Lucas said reassuringly to their teacher.

"Come on, give us a little more credit than that Mynce, we may be new here, but we're not complete amateurs."

"I know you are not. Like I said I have nothing but the utmost faith in you two. I know you will destroy those nests and save any innocent you come across. Make me proud, both of you." Their teacher said to her students with confidence in her voice while placing her hands on their shoulders. In turn causing the twins to smile back at her. "Before you two go, I have some things for you." She then pulled out a piece of parchment and what looked like two cylindrical containers with points sticking out of the top and a circular housing in the back (for a better description, think of the line launchers in Assassins Creed: Syndicate). "They are essentially harpoons. They help with feeding and have a decent range." Their mentor said as the twins took the launchers and equipped them on their arms. "Thanks."

"The parchment is a map I made of the area. The marked areas are approximate locations of the nests. The reports weren't exact, so you two will have to search the area thoroughly. Once you are both back we'll head over the wall. There must be some type of source of the all the creatures come from." Mynce explained and handed it to Lucas. "Alright, you two get going and deal with those nests."

"What about you Mynce?"

"I'll stay here and protect the mausoleum and any survivors you two find. Alright, you two have your assignment. Good luck to you both." The twins nodded their heads and headed out to the first area on the map to destroy the spider nests.

 **And cut. Next chapter, the twins are not only playing exterminators getting rid of the swamp monsters and their nests, but now they also have to play rescuer to any and all survivors who weren't affected by the disease. I wonder how this will turn out. Find out on The Dhamphir Twins Chapter 3: The Rescue Team. See you next time.**


End file.
